gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monkeypolice188
Welcome to my Talk Page--- Remember to start a new section, and sign off with the four tildes or press the signature button. RULES: #'Harrasing or offensive comments will be removed' #'Off topic will also be removed, and not replied' #'Please make a title, preferably one that summarizes your question or description. ' EG <<< >>> Hi, Monkeypolice188, bla bla bla... <<<>>> Monkeypolice188 (talk) 20:22, October 19, 2014 (UTC) <<<< four tildes here >>>> ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Police Riot page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Dodo8 (talk) 11:57, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Signing off and New Section Just a little thing : when you leave a message on a talk page, create a new section and sign with four tildes (RainingPain17 (talk) 18:25, September 17, 2014 (UTC)) or with the signature button. Because this way I cannot directly know who posted that. RainingPain17 (talk) 18:25, September 17, 2014 (UTC) : Well since I cannot play GTA Online right now it would be cool if you take a pic of the Adder in GTA Online (in selfie mode to prove you are in GTAO) then show it to us. Your edit will be then valid. RainingPain17 (talk) 15:56, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Constant Reverting Constantly reinstating edits that have been undone is not allowed on the wiki. Tom reinstated a paragraph you deleted about GTA community reference. Removing it again will result in warnings and possible banning. Leo68 (talk) 22:02, September 18, 2014 (UTC) That's understandable, but all he was doing was reinstating a paragraph that was deleted. The controversy over the Adder's speed is factual, just to set the record straight. Leo68 (talk) 14:33, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Adder Spawning in GTA Online For the record, I'm not convinced that photo wasn't staged, which is why I asked for video. I have 2 PS3s in the household with my unemployed son's profile both chars over Rank 500 (3000 hours logged), mine both over 250 (1500 hours logged) plus I have a new free-aim-only profile at rank 65. My playstyle in free-roam is car thief - I am always around Vinewood and Rockford hills looking for cars and have never seen an Adder that didn't belong to another player. I'm not categorically saying it can't happen but I do still doubt it. Pehaps I'll buy myself one again and see if I can seed-spawn it to provide secondary verification for you. :) Smurfynz (talk) 21:41, September 19, 2014 (UTC) : Right, have you replicated an Adder to "seed" the spawn - Does not happen otherwise. Have you ever seen one spawn without an Adder to seed it? If not, I suggest you add that requirement to the page.Smurfynz (talk) 23:55, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::: I wasn't suggesting you had duplicated or created a "set up" or anything like that. ::: I meant that''' I was able to get the Adder to spawn naturally on Portolo Dr''' (replicated the scenario) by using my own Adder as a "seed" car. If I drove anything else, it would not spawn, but as soon as I drove an Adder, it showed up. So I was asking whether you had ever seen one spawn there when no-one else around you had an Adder of their own. If you hadn't, then I was suggesting we add something like... ::: Adder will spawn in online free roam on Portolo Drive if there is a player already driving an Adder nearby.Smurfynz (talk) 10:52, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Hey, I've just added the "seed' requirement to the Adder online spawn. Also reverted your edit about V8-W12 as you have mis-read the website description. Smurfynz (talk) 23:05, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::: --NOTICED--Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:43, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ::: Please stop removing factual information from articles. This is against wiki policy. Further violation will result in a banning. Leo68 (talk) 19:26, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Huntley Sport: Vapid Huntley S: Enus they are two different cars In GTA IV and EFLC there is a Vapid vehicle called the Huntley Sport based off the Range Rover. Now, in V Gallivanter was introduced, and the Baller replaced the Huntley Sport as the new Range Rover, manufactured by a parody of Land Rover as opposed to Ford. Rockstar got their facts wrong with the Huntley Sport, but it stays on the wiki because that's how things work here, so no, I won't add the Huntley Sport to the Enus or Gallivanter page because it's not manufactured by them, that is confirmed by Rockstar. In GTA IV the Huntley Sport has a Vapid badge. In GTA V, a new car was added via the High Life DLC, the Huntley S. This is manufactured by Enus, and is designed like a Bentley, which Enus is based off. That closes the matter. Instead of deciding I'm wrong, discuss it on the talk page BEFORE continuing to revert the edits, or you will be banned for violating policy. We had this issue yesterday with the Adder. Leo68 (talk) 19:34, September 20, 2014 (UTC) All I'm doing is helping you out. If it was an admin or another patroller, you would've been banned by now. I broke it down for you so you would understand, that way an admin or bureaucrat wouldn't ban you because you reverted the same edit 4 times. It's my job to undo wrongful edits. Next time it happens, don't bother asking for help, because this is all I get when I do. Leo68 (talk) 21:02, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Unknown??? I don't have a clue what you're on about. Tom Talk 20:05, September 24, 2014 (UTC) --NOTICED--Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:43, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Driving Physics The reason i'm asking to delete the page is because there is already a page saying every detail about driving, actually, this page (AndreEagle17 (talk) 20:05, September 24, 2014 (UTC)) --NOTICED--Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:46, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Warning Stop removing the deletion template. There needs to be a discussion on the talk page first. Tom Talk 20:10, September 24, 2014 (UTC) --NOTICED--Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:45, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Cover Art to Box Art I never thought your page would be useful, but I just added the pics, then let the staff decide. Incase they would keep it, the gallery job would be done. RainingPain17 (talk) 20:11, September 24, 2014 (UTC) : There's a page, Category:Boxart , which contains all the box arts pictures. I figured it out a few hours ago, that's why I think your page is a bit useless. RainingPain17 (talk) 20:15, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::--NOTICED--Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:46, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ::: Ask for a staff member to do it, because I don't know how to merge pages. RainingPain17 (talk) 20:18, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::: Willard Hearse Nah, not really, i figured out that the Willard Hearse is different, in the HD universe it looks more likely a Willard and the Romero is a Washingthon, about the Kart, it's already merged (AndreEagle17 (talk) 20:31, September 26, 2014 (UTC)) Uh, the link is actually in the infobox in the "related" section (AndreEagle17 (talk) 20:37, September 26, 2014 (UTC)) --NOTICED--Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:47, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Table Oh, I know how to add this kind of table. Where do you want to add it ? RainingPain17 (talk) 13:10, September 27, 2014 (UTC) They are called infobox templates. there are a couple of ways to add them, but you must be careful to use the correct type of template on the correct type of page. I mostly use source editor or the old style visual editor so they are quire easily accessible. I think they are a little more hidden in the new Visual Editor.Smurfynz (talk) 13:14, September 27, 2014 (UTC) --NOTICED--Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:47, October 19, 2014 (UTC) XPanetta Block Suggestion What? I don't face a ban. I was editing pages to get badges. You said that you've learnt about it and you've dealt with it, and it is my turn, to learn or leave? Okay, you know what? You got what I want for you to do. XPanettaa (talk) 20:28, September 27, 2014 (UTC) : You're effectively facing a block (or even a ban, depending on what VaultBoy's choice), do you want me to show you a list ? RainingPain17 (talk) 18:30, September 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Yea but it was you who warns me to stop going past guidlines if the wiki page and says that I have already been blocked for violation of the policy I did nothing wrong. I'm the on who makes edits on pages to get badges. So, do you want me to show you a list? XPanettaa (talk) 20:43, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm not only constant reverting, bad or threatining language and violation. You says that I got have got 3 users warning you but I don't want the 3 users warning and having a deal with me, and I did nothing wrong. I was editing on pages to get badges. XPanettaa (talk) 21:11, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :::--NOTICED--Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:47, October 19, 2014 (UTC) User created (Rockstar-Verified only) jobs Be my guest. I don't like many of them at all, but they are content that needs to be documented here. Use the infobox template for the races and make sure you name the creator. Make sure you add the right categories. I'm looking at the official deathmatches and contend jobs at the moment to see whether the standard mission template will work or whether I need to build new one(s) and then we can extend that to the Verified ones too. Smurfynz (talk) 20:47, October 1, 2014 (UTC) The easiest way to get the page layout and infobox right is go into the source code of an existing one, and copy it to notepad. Then when you create the new page, just copy & paste it into the source code tab and update the fields, you can then go back to the visual editor to continue editing if you find that easier. e.g. is a ? Race featured in Grand Theft Auto Online. It is available for up to 8 players. Players must race ... Smurfynz (talk) 21:08, October 1, 2014 (UTC) I've just built a new infobox for the other content creator jobs (not races) see: Bridge of Death for example on use. Smurfynz (talk) 00:55, October 2, 2014 (UTC) --NOTICED--Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:48, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Spelling Hey man, I appreciate your help to this Wiki but you really need to improve your spelling. I don't really mind correcting your edits but everytime it is quite annoying. You especially need to stop adding caps where they are not needed and add where they are needed. And also, when you edit someone's talk page you never create a section, this can cause mess then. If you need some help with editing here leave a message on a staff member's talk page and he will give you a tutorial. RainingPain17 (talk) 18:40, October 2, 2014 (UTC) --NOTICED--Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:48, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Infoboxes Hey, I've added an infobox with the correct format in the Panto-monium race page, if you go to edit mode and select "Source" mode instead of "Visual", you'll see how it's done. Now you (or any editor) only have to fill the empty spaces, because right now I don't have any info to add about this race. By the way, if you want to know how something works in the wiki -infoboxes in this case- it's a good idea to check similar articles (like other online races in this case), clicking edit and going to source mode. I hope that helps. Cheers. DocVinewood (talk) 19:35, October 2, 2014 (UTC) ^ This is exactlty correct. As I have said to you above, just copy and paste a template from an existing page source to your new page source and fill in the fields.Think of it like filling n a form. Anthing before an = sign on a line must not be changed, they are the fields defined by the form author. If you change a fieldname, it will either just fail to dsplay or it could break the display of the entire form. Anthing after the = can be changed to update the form and display the new data. For the user created races, get the data either in game or from the Social Club site. They will have all the distance, vehcle classes etc listed. Some do not have the creator name any more and we may need to investigate to find that nfo now. Smurfynz (talk) 04:09, October 3, 2014 (UTC) --NOTICED--Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:49, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Monkeypolice188 User Boxes and Info Boxes Tell me what would you like to show up and I'll do that for you. RainingPain17 ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 18:12, October 4, 2014 (UTC) It's done. By the way when you create Races pages you can look for the description on the Rockstar Games Social Club. RainingPain17 ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 18:35, October 4, 2014 (UTC) --NOTICED--Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:49, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Vehicles Hey monkeypolice, in your infobox, it says that you have a Mesa and a Sprunk Bati 800, but you actually own a Merryweather Mesa and a Sprunk Bati Custom, that's more accurate :P (Talk) 20:17, October 9, 2014 (UTC) --NOTICED--Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:49, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Gallery Boxes Help Can you show me a precise example of the box you're telling me about ? [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 08:10, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Easy. All you have to do is to add first, the images names, then For example : Image1.jpg|Image description (optional) Image2.jpg|Image description (optional) Image3.jpg|Image description (optional) Replace each "Image.jpg" with the name of your image. Has to be done in source editor, otherwise it won't work. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 08:18, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Like I said. First you need to upload your photos (when you are on a wiki page, there is a Photos box below the videos on the right of the screen, with the option "Add Photos"). Memorize their name, and do as I said above. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 08:24, October 11, 2014 (UTC) --NOTICED--Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:50, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Userbox I did what you asked. However, when there was something where you put several choices (such as radio stations), I only picked the first one, as only one value can fit in an userbox field. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:11, October 12, 2014 (UTC) --NOTICED--Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:50, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Job Infobox templates Looks like you are getting the hang of them now :) Here's a checklist I use for each online job page: *Page created *Categories added *Description quote added *Infobox completed *Map image (if applicable) *Infobox image *Image gallery So far, you are doing 2 of those. Smurfynz (talk) 20:20, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Description uses the "quote" template. It has three parts, Once again, to understand how a page works, you just need to look at the source. Smurfynz (talk) 20:46, October 13, 2014 (UTC) --NOTICED--Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:50, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Not quite finished yet... Content Creator Jobs - Update 2 DMs weren't on the Content Creator list but were on the social club - I have added them to the list - you can do the new pages. Are you going through my checklist of components needed for each page? I'm going to go through and do some checks and tidyups. Check the history to see what I (and a couple of the patrollers) have been adding that you are mising off. It's pretty easy to grab a screenshot of the map from the social club and crop it to upload. Good work otherwise though. Just keep listening to the advice you are getting and we'll make a useful contributor out of you ;-) Smurfynz (talk) 06:30, October 16, 2014 (UTC) --NOTICED--Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:51, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Skylift Size compared to Cargobob The only way to do this is actually to spawn the Skylift through a save editor, have a Cargobob parked anywhere and compare. And I just got the idea. I'm gonna do it and I'll post the photo here. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:12, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Good job dude, you're actually right ! Here are 3 photos I took. SkyliftCargo3.jpg SkyliftCargo.jpg File:SkyliftCargo2.jpg I did not realise how big it was, because I took the "Subtle" approach, so I didn't see it. If you want to revert my edit, you should add the first picture, I think it is a good size compraison. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:34, October 19, 2014(UTC) --NOTICED--Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:51, October 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:Userbox Unfortunately, I can't do anything about that. Userboxes are programmed not to take a special space as galleries, but merge with the text on the right, center or left. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 20:01, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Does that look better? There is a template called "Clear" that will force following sections to not wrap around images or infoboxes. Smurfynz (talk) 20:28, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh, didn't know about that. Thanks for telling it. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 20:29, October 19, 2014 (UTC) --NOTICED-- Monkeypolice188 (talk) 12:41, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Created jobs How can I get my created jobs verified by Rockstar? Because I have created two races and they weren't verified, have you ever seen them in GTA Online? The names are: Run to the Hills (Created by AninhaEagle16) The slowest race ever (Created by AninhaEagle16) (Talk) 20:34, October 19, 2014 (UTC) So sad, I created the race over 6 months ago :/ cursed rooftop rumble players (Talk) 20:42, October 19, 2014 (UTC) --NOTICED-- Monkeypolice188 (talk) 12:42, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Trivia I don't refuse help :) If you need support, a perfect example is here (sections should have the game full name, or at least GTA San Andreas but never GTA SA). [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 17:26, October 21, 2014 (UTC) And BTW there's some pages with the trivia section above the locations and gallery, could you swap them? (like Yosemite, Dodo, etc) (Talk) 17:35, October 21, 2014 (UTC) --NOTICED-- Monkeypolice188 (talk) 12:42, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Trivia Thanks a lot. I've started adding radio stations to General. ( ) 18:58, October 21, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 --NOTICED-- Monkeypolice188 (talk) 12:43, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Driver Wiki Hey Monkeypolice. I actually am an admin on a quite dead wiki called Driv3r Wiki. I'd love for you to join. ( ) 20:32, October 21, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I have only played Driv3r, so i'd join the driver wiki, but I didn't play the other driver games, maybe i'll visit driv3r wiki (Talk) 00:32, October 22, 2014 (UTC) --NOTICED-- Monkeypolice188 (talk) 12:43, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Mission Image Concept... I disagree, as usually images do not show the mission itself, unlike the official images of the GTA V missions. Missions pictures are just an aerial view of the area where it takes place. It is not helpful for an infobox. 14:36, October 25, 2014 (UTC) --NOTICED-- Monkeypolice188 (talk) 14:37, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Driver Wiki (cont.) Alright I'll come check it out. ( ) 14:39, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 --NOTICED-- Monkeypolice188 (talk) 12:38, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Bad news Man, Smurfynz left the wiki, he had done many good things here, and I don't think he will be back, so, I decided to come here and talk to you about his business, I'd leave you in charge to do what he used to do, are you cool with that? (Talk) 14:51, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Yep, now you are the only one up to completing the GTA Online part of the Wiki. If you need help cleanup or anything like that, you can ask me, Andre or Smashbro. 17:18, November 3, 2014 (UTC) --NOTICED-- Monkeypolice188 (talk) 12:44, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Image Policy Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 20:51, November 5, 2014 (UTC) --NOTICED-- Monkeypolice188 (talk) 12:44, November 9, 2014 (UTC) RapidGT vs Surano 3 cars available in the mission. Now look at the aircon outlets in the center of the dash Legal_Trouble_GTAV_Surano_Carbonizzare_RapidGT.png Surano-GTAV-Rear.png Interior of the Rapid GT.jpg :) and yes, I'm back. Smurfynz (talk) 10:52, November 6, 2014 (UTC) --NOTICED-- Monkeypolice188 (talk) 12:39, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Category Create a page named "Category:(categoryname)". But do not make the category exclusive to GTA IV, but to all games and add what you know about it. We'll complete. The correct name should be "Category:Front Wheel Drive Vehicles". 09:48, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :In source editor, in the bottom of each page concerned, add Category:Front Wheel Drive Vehicles. You add it where you should see other categories link. 10:06, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :--NOTICED-- Monkeypolice188 (talk) 12:45, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Shadows TBH, it would be as useful as creating a page about toilets. They have changed but it does not deserve a page. 12:38, November 9, 2014 (UTC) : No problem. I understand you're trying to help the Wiki positively, but think about how many readers are interested in knowing that "Shadows exist in the GTA Series and have changed". When you'd like to create an article that might be irrelevant, the first thing you need to think about is "Is it really useful ?". 12:47, November 9, 2014 (UTC) --NOTICED-- Monkeypolice188 (talk) 12:45, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 01:10, November 11, 2014 (UTC) : Images policy is important. It must be respected in both naming and licensing, and also in picture quality and size. The images you uploaded are blurry, show some white stripes, are not licensed and incorrectly named. Refer to the GTA Wiki:Image Policy please. 15:50, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::These are the better. If you want to take screengrabs of a trailer, make sure the video is at least in 720p, and also make sure we don't have white stripes on the photo. 15:56, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Here. If the screengrab is fro a GTA V trailer, choose "A screenshot from GTA V" before uploading the photo. 16:07, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Technical Issues Oh, you as well? I thought it had something to do with my internet but not, looks like some kind of Wikia glitch. 21:10, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:761950 staff is working on it, be patient. 21:11, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :Copy the source of any page you are editing to notepad before you hit "publish". Just to be safe so you don't lose your long edits. I have 52 new 1st person shots to add ... :) smurfy (coms) 21:15, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Signature Doesn't work. Put this in your signature settings: (talk) It will show: (talk). 16:59, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :Perfect. 17:04, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Nice signature monk :) (Talk) 17:17, November 29, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to fix the bottom of your talk page, to center it and keep it out of the "sections" list and instead appear in the top, may I? (talk) 17:24, November 29, 2014 (UTC) I mean the "welcome" message (talk) 17:25, November 29, 2014 (UTC) There ya go (talk) 17:38, November 29, 2014 (UTC)